


wont let them take you

by lookafterharry



Series: if harry was a girl?¿?¿?¿? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, and i imagined the characters as, and louis, genderswap?, girl!Harry, i just imagine stuff in my head sometimes, idk - Freeform, just bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry





	wont let them take you

they lay on the couch with her head on his chest right above his heart where she can hear its steady beat comforting her like it always does. the rise and fall of his chest making her eyes heavy, but she doesn't want to sleep. she looks up at him from where she lays, staring at his beautiful face with so much fond and she stays like that. just looks at him. she doesn't know, doesn't realise when her lips start to tug into a soft smile, making her eyes crinkle and she's so in love. but he isn't looking at her, always lost in his own thoughts. he keeps his eyes on the ceiling, his gaze seems so far away, its like he's somewhere else, its one of those days, she thinks. when it feels like hes not even with her. its like hes lost somewhere she could never reach, and her hand subconsciously clutches his shirt holding a fistful of it in a tight grip because she's so afraid. afraid he's going to float somewhere else, or worse, she's terrified that he's going to fade away, disappear into thin air and never coming back. she picks her head up to get a better look at him, his blue eyes are glazed and he doesn't even seem to notice her presence. he looks distant, like a lifeless body, a shell of a beautiful person without a soul. she grabs the black sharpie placed on the coffee table beside them as she feels the first tear roll down her cheek. she quickly wipes it away, for fear he will suddenly come back to himself and see her cry and he will be worried and she can't do that to him, cant be selfish, cant show shes upset. its not fair to him. its never fair to him. so she pulls herself together, unscrews the lid of the sharpie and starts writing words on his skin. words that are so familiar to her now, she wishes they weren't. she writes "monsters in your head" on his lower neck down to his collarbone. he doesn't even flinch. "wont let them take you" on his chest right above her favourite tattoo. her hands are shaking as she writes down the words, faint smile still lingering on her lips. she loves him so much.


End file.
